The Necropolis
The Necropolis is the eleventh level of Doom (2016) and features in the mission The Crucible. Having passed through the Titan's Realm, your mission is to find and reclaim The Crucible from the forces of Hell. During this mission, you will acquire your final argent cell and encounter your final field drone. There are three secrets, two Elite Guards, one field drone, and one argent cell located in this level. Three Hell Guards are encountered at the end of the level as boss monsters, and must be defeated to acquire The Crucible. In-Game Description The Necropolis When the expedition of 2148 reached the Great Steppe, massive structures were found - unlike any edifices yet seen in Hell. It is believed that these structures were native to this area, absorbed when the civilization was conquered. The construction bares resemblance to many known Earthly architectural movements, and many unknown (potentially extra-terrestrial) designs. Most of the structures appear to be religious or spiritual in design, and have been corrupted to pay homage to the dark magic of Hell. Although the expedition ended in a total loss of human life, it was considered a resounding success not only for the vast amount of data recovered by the Scout-Bots, but also for returning the petrified remains of a massive shadow lord believed to be an ancient Baalgar demon. The presence of such high ranking demons in The Necropolis suggests that the area holds some item of extreme importance (or vulnerability) to the demons. Current research suggests this may be the lost artifact known as the Crucible. However, not further expeditions to this area have been planned under explicit instruction from Olivia Pierce. Why We Must Rest is important if you are to be a productive advocate. However, down time does not have to be wasted time. When not working on the Lazarus Project, take some time to think about what comes after we open the gates. Where does this devotion and hard work lead? Why are we doing this? To answer that, you must picture yourself transported to the wide open Umbral Plains, or the steps of the great cathedrals of Argent D'Nur, or the glassy shores of the Lake of Fire. Imagine yourself worshiping before the Icon of Sin, in awe of its splendor even as it sleeps till the Call of Ages comes. Envision chanting the names of the dark lords in the correct order, empowering them with your rote learning. Fantasize about how it would feel to sense the caress of the Bukavac as it rises from the blood pools of Angrax and strangles the life out of you. Now you can return to your work advocate, for you now know why we do this. Challenges *'A Pin Pops a Balloon' - Kill a mancubus with the Pistol. *'Two Mouths to Feed' - Kill two cacodemons with one shot. *'Wait For It' - Kill ten demons with explosive barrels. Trivia * The area where you find the Blue Skull in this map is quite reminiscent of the classic Doom II map, Dead Simple. * Near the end of the map, you will encounter the remains of the Icon of Sin, the final boss of the original Doom II. Firing a rocket into the rune in its skull will give you a collectible and replay its infamous backwards message from the original game. Category:Doom (2016) levels Category:Levels by name